


Descendant

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, During Canon, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Feels, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Rito Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Her nest will be empty for another season.
Relationships: Saki/Teba (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 21





	Descendant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'LoZ' nor am I profiting from this.

“Kass believes he found something which could help us calm Vah Medoh, but Ill be home in time for the nesting.”

Saki continues packing his lunch; her nest will be empty for another season. 

_ You can love a champion's descendant, Saki, but loving him requires patience. You must give up a husband, a nest, and eggs for the world. Do you understand?  _

Yes, Kaneli, she does. 

Kass and Kaneli have him more than she does. Her neighbor and friend are gracious enough to ignore her single bed as they string up hammocks for the hatchlings. 

“I'll be waiting.” 

“I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos is received with appreciation. 
> 
> I, unfortunately, have been ruminating in some mental illness and am slowly getting back to 'normal'.


End file.
